Yami's Collide Together part II
by Akuryou
Summary: All 3 of them went to the grave. Four guards were there to guard Yami Yugi and Yami Bakura just in case they would try to pull something off...


Yami's Collide Together [part II]  
  
Chapter 2  
  
A/N: Hey. I had read all the reviews and thanks for your kind remarks. : Since you guys/girls wanted to read more then I started this story just for you peoples. I hope that you will like this story, but if it does a flop then I'll redo this. Okay? Okay well ENJOY.  
  
All three of them went to the grave. Four guards were there to guard Yami Yugi and Yami Bakura just in case they would try to pull something off.  
  
"Are you ready?" asked Pegasus.  
  
"Yes." I replied.  
  
"Okay then. Bring back Cynthia."  
  
Pegasus thought that he would have his love back into his arms, but he was wrong. Yami Bakura did bring back Cynthia, but she would only last in the world for 30 minuets. That was enough time for Yami Yugi and Yami Bakura enough time to escape. Pegasus didn't even notice that Yami Yugi and Yami Bakura had escaped because he was too busy staring in disbelief that Cynthia, he's fiancé was actually there, right in front of him.  
  
"How are we going to escape Yami Bakura?"  
  
"I don't know yet, but hopefully the 30 minuets of her being is long enough for we can escape."  
  
"What. What do you mean the 30 minuets of her being is long enough?"  
  
"She we will only last in the world for 30 minuets. After that 30 minuets she'll just disappear."  
  
"Why did you do that? You know that one of us or both won't live because Pegasus is going to send out is henchman to capture us."  
  
"Yeah I know. That's why I'm going to tell you something right now." Then I had stop running.  
  
"What? Why had you stop? We have to hurry up to escape Pegasus."  
  
"Yes, I do know. Before I leave, I need and want to tell you something."  
  
"You can tell me this later. Just come on."  
  
"No! I need to tell you this until it's too late."  
  
"Fine then. What is it Yami Bakura?"  
  
"I don't know how I can tell you this. but.Yami Yugi. I think that well.I think that I.I love.I think that I love you."  
  
"Did you just say that you love me?"  
  
"No. I'm sorry. I didn't say that. I had said something else. You must had misinterpret me or something."  
  
"No I didn't. I heard exactly what I had heard. I know for a fact that you love me."  
  
"Come on. We have to get far enough from Pegasus." I had said with tears because I felt like a fool for telling him this. I knew that he wouldn't love me and that he loved Anzu, but he can't see her anymore because she was now enslaved by Pegasus.  
  
They continued to run and didn't stop. Just then my heart had stop. That's when I had just noticed that now Cynthia had banished back into her grave. I thought that we were far enough because it felt that we had been running forever. We both heard Pegasus yell in anger and lonesome again. Now we both new that we should pick up the pace so that we wouldn't get captured by Pegasus.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH."  
  
"No!"  
  
"That's what you get for double crossing me. You should have thought twice before you just did. You thought that you were far enough from me? Ha. You can never escape me."  
  
"No. How could you do this you mother firkin' bastard? He bought her back and you shoot him."  
  
"Well. I just said that you could leave. I didn't even get to say good bye to my Cynthia. So now he's going to pay for what he had done. Once I was happy. Then she had left me. I was in such despair. Just then he bought her back to life and I was happy again until she just disappear."  
  
"He bought her back though. You said that as long as you can hold her one more time then you would let me go, but you didn't say for how long that you wanted Cynthia to stay. Right?"  
  
"That's true, but tuff shit for that little double fucking crosser. He knows not to mess with me, Pegasus."  
  
Just then Pegasus left. It was just me and Yami Yugi. I was now in his laps and his tears were raining on my face, but it was steady. Blood was slowly coming out of my heart. I got shot by that Pegasus for giving him joy and then taking it away from him. I didn't know that Yami Yugi was so sad about what had just happen. Just then he spoke.  
  
"I never told you this either, but I love you too Yami Bakura. I didn't know that you loved and that's why I didn't tell you this."  
  
"You love me?"  
  
"Yes. You're bleeding my love and it doesn't seem to stop. What should I do?"  
  
"You must follow out what I'm going to tell you. Take my Millennium Ring. Go up to Pegasus's castle and bring with you Cynthia."  
  
"Do you want me to make his life happy when he did this to you?"  
  
"Yes. Just leave that poor man in happiness."  
  
"Can I kill him and Cynthia. Or why don't I just kill Pegasus so that he can join Cynthia again?"  
  
"I don't know. Just do whatever your heart desires. Good bye."  
  
Just then Yami Yugi had just bent down and kissed me. He's lips were so nice and tender. He's kiss was soft and sweet. Just then. my heart had stop and that was my last feeling and breath. But at least that it was with Yami Yugi. I shall wait for him one day. Then we can be together as one, forever.  
  
"You can't just leave."  
  
He just sat there and wept until he got his courage back to do what his heart had desire. He killed himself soon after he was done for he could gone me. He didn't want to live if I wasn't there and now our bodies are right next to each other underneath the earth.  
  
A/N: Now you must review. Didn't like it? Thought so. Just do a review on what you thought about this story. Bye : 


End file.
